1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for lifting a first member relative to a second member, and in particular to a device for raising and lowering a roller apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller apparatuses which may be used with various pieces of equipment for selectively engaging the ground for rolling the equipment are well-known. Such a device includes one or more rollers or casters which may be mounted singly or along a mounting bar and may be lowered and raised between an engaging and non-engaging position. The rollers are moved between a raised position wherein the supported device has its legs on the floor and cannot be rolled and lowered position wherein the legs are lifted from the floor and the rollers support the equipment.
Prior roller apparatuses have required workers to bend over and reach under the stage for actuating, lifting or lowering the rollers by pushing or pulling on a handle near the ground. Other attempts to ease actuation have utilized an extended handle which is raised somewhat so that an operator need not bend over as far. However, these devices still require reaching under a stage or other device to its support structure and actuating the handle by hand, which may require a great deal of strength. This may cause strain to the worker and is inconvenient as well as difficult.
It can be seen then that a roller apparatus would have increased utility if it did not require bending over to actuate. It can be seen that if such a mechanism could be operated by foot rather than by hand, it would provide easier operation. The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with raisable roller assemblies.